


Spa Day

by Reed_Writes



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bathing/Washing, F/F, Kissing, Naked Cuddling, Pegging, Trans Catra (She-Ra), Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 13:12:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18638800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reed_Writes/pseuds/Reed_Writes
Summary: Adora and Catra visit the hot springs of Mystacor for a private date. Steamy fun ensues~(With illustrations by @DragonSmooches on Twitter!)





	Spa Day

**Author's Note:**

> Here it finally is! This took me a painfully long time to write, and there's still little bits I'd ideally like to tweak, but I'm happy enough with it that I'm comfortable with releasing it now.  
> Hopefully you all enjoy my longest She-ra fic to date!

“I'm not sure…”

“C'monnnn… The water's so, so nice.”

Catra shook her head, frowning and blushing at the same time as she stared at her topless girlfriend. She made it sound - and _look_ \- so appealing. 

“Catra. Just try it, pleaseeee?” 

Catra huffed, rolling her eyes and finally dropping her towel.

“Fine. But only because we're on a _date_. Don't think this means you can start nagging me to do anything, because you ca- Ooohh…” She shivered as she dipped her toe in the water, Adora giggling at her reaction. 

“W-warm…” Her foot sank in, quickly finding the step carved out of the natural spring pool. The other quickly followed, her previous trepidation quickly melting away as the heat of the spring warmed her. It felt like it was running up her legs, drawing her in…

“I mean, yeah… It's a hot spring. It'd be a problem if it wasn't.” Adora smirked, clearly admiring the view as Catra rolled her eyes and carefully found the next step, sinking lower and sighing happily. 

“Adorkra.”

“Fluffbutt.”

Catra blew a puff of air, gingerly lowering herself to sit down on the step. 

“Not for long… I'm gonna be soaked…”

Adora grinned, sighing happily and letting herself slip down until only her head was above the water. 

“Yeah. And then I get to dry you off. So it's really a plus, in my book.”

Catra stayed sitting up, shutting her eyes as she adjusted to the heat. It was an… interesting feeling, being immersed in water. She felt lighter, without her fur weighing her down as much. She sighed, admitting to herself that having Adora dry her off wouldn't be so bad.

A few minutes passed before she opened her eyes again, looking around the cavern. Steam filled the air, dampening the fur that she'd kept out of the water so far. Next to her, Adora had her eyes shut and a smile on her face. And… there wasn't anyone else to see. She hadn't been joking when she said she'd asked Castaspella for a day _just_ for the two of them. 

Catra supposed they'd earned it. She looked down at herself, barely able to see even her own legs in the cloudy water. There was still so much work for them to do, if they wanted to fix things… Part of her felt guilty, though she'd never admit it to Adora. They didn't have anything _important_ to do today, but all the little things, all the _stuff_ they had to fix… there was always work, if they went looking for it.

But Adora was right. They did need a break. And, despite her reservations, this wasn't a bad one.

Catra shut her eyes again, leaning back and letting her head rest against the edge of the small pool as water flowed over her chest. Yes. Not bad at all.

She let herself rest, enjoying the quiet sound of the springs, bubbling and steaming around her. Eventually, Adora broke the silence.

“So, what do you think?”

“Ehhh… It's alright, I guess.” Catra smirked, sinking a little lower down and poking Adora in the shin with her foot. 

Adora laughed, keeping her relaxed tone as she shifted to move closer. Catra finally opened her eyes as she felt her hand on her chest. 

“Just alright?”

Catra shivered as that hand traced gentle circles around her nipples, just under the water. 

“Getting better…”

“Oh?~” Their lips brushed against each other as Adora leant in, the heat of her breath palpable as they glanced past a kiss. Adora nuzzled against her instead, skin rubbing against fur as she whispered into her ear.

“Mhmm…”

Honestly, it was heavenly. It seemed so rare now that they had chances like this. Nights were spent resting, snuggled together in Adora's bed and trying to recover enough energy to push through the next day. Perversely, it seemed that they'd had an easier time of it when Catra had just been sneaking into Brightmoon late at night. Now that things were _official_ , there was just too much else to do that, well, she didn't get much of a chance to _do_ anyone.

But today… today it was just them. And Adora seemed to have the same ideas running around her head.

Catra turned her head slightly, kissing just below Adora's ear and smiling as she listened to the little gasp she gave in response. Encouraged, she followed with another, this time at the corner of her jaw. And another. She slowly, methodically traced a line to Adora's lips, smirking and gazing up into her beautiful eyes for a lingering moment before she pressed into that kiss.

Afterwards, Adora gently pressed her lips up between her brow, reaching up with her free hand to stroke back over her mane. She spoke in a low tone, their faces only inches apart…

“Look at you, leading.”

Catra blushed, sinking a little lower into the water. Adora grinned, a devilish glint in her eyes as she slipped her leg across and suddenly came to straddle her under the water. “I'd let you, but I've planned today for a while… So. May I?”

Catra couldn't help but smile back at her - she didn't have to ask that. Adora _knew_ what her girlfriend liked. But she did anyway. It was… Good. 

“Be my guest.”

Adora nodded, beaming from ear to ear before her hand slipped back to cradle her lover's head and she dipped in, pressing down hard into their kiss. Catra groaned, her lips parting to let Adora's tongue run over pointed teeth as the water sloshed and splashed around them.

* * *

“F-fuuuck… Adoraa…”

Catra trembled, letting her girlfriend's guiding hand pull her head back and expose her neck to those _teeth_ … Oh, those teeth… Each little bite seemed to linger, that wonderful sting taking its time before it faded - enough that by the time it did, there were two more to replace it. 

There was no sense in hiding her cries. They were perfectly alone, no one there to overhear them. She mewled happily at each nip as Adora danced around her collarbone, or ducked under her chin. She quivered excitedly as her hands massaged her chest, rolling her nipples between thumb and forefinger until they were plenty stiff and then making her _wait_ until she could be touched again…

There wasn't really much use in _trying_ to hide her cries, was there?

Catra gasped as Adora slid up again, biting at her lip and tugging firmly with a hungry look in her eyes. Then… she pulled away. 

She watched, dazed for a moment as Adora knelt above her. She was mostly out of the water, kneeling up like that. It ran smoothly over her bare skin, dripping from her breasts and her arms as reached out to Catra. 

It took her a second to register the gesture. She was transfixed by her, and she wasn't ashamed to admit it, like she might have been years ago. And… Well, she looked _even better_ now. Years of fighting had toned her body into a thing of beauty. She wasn't slender, all muscle and sinew - she was _real_ ; her skin was criss-crossed with countless scars, well-trained muscles hidden by her curves. She wasn't some pin-up girl. She was a real fighter - a real warrior. Her body commanded respect, and right now was doing an excellent job of reminding Catra why.

She took the offered hand, still feeling a little starstruck as their fingers met and wound together. Adora pulled her up easily, letting Catra slip out from between her legs as she was brought to sit up on that first step. 

She ignored being soaked. She let Adora kiss her, holding her breath at the first brush of her lips and sharing it with her as they pressed together. She shivered as Adora slid into her lap, releasing her hand and pulling her into a firm hug instead while she ground against Catra, pressing against the feline's sheath, brushing over the aching tip that poked out…

“Mmmhrrr…”

Adora pulled back a little, her flushed cheeks betraying her as she smirked at her lover. “Hmm, kitty?”

“D-don't tease me like that…” Catra mewled her complaint, leaning forward to press her face under Adora's chin and wrapping her own arms around her. “…Can't take it today…” She trailed off, hoping Adora would understand. She was pent up too, wasn't she? They didn't need to play games…

Adora's gentle laugh rumbled in her chest, vibrating through Catra as the blonde kissed the top of her head. “Alright. But we need to get out of the water - Castaspella's orders.”

Now it was Catra's turn to lean away, concern suddenly flashing across her face. “Castaspella _knows?_ ”

“She's not an idiot, Catra. Trust me - it's okay.” Adora's gentle smile was meant to reassure her, but her words…

She hadn't even thought about that. Of _course_ people would figure out why they'd booked the springs for the day… 

_Oh no. That's why Scorpia couldn't stop smiling at me…_

“O-Okay…” Catra shivered, suddenly feeling _very_ cold and wet, the water dripping from her fur seeming to weigh her down more and more with each passing moment.

Adora leant in, her hand slipping up to gently grip Catra's somewhat-dry mane and hold her still for another kiss. “Besides…”

Catra's ears flicked as Adora whispered to her. “…it'll be more fun without all this water~”

She was right. It would be - Catra shivered, little droplets falling all around her as she shook herself out and pressed against Adora's naked body. It was going to be _amazing_ fun.

* * *

Catra hummed, studying her reflection through the steam rising off of the pool. Her hips and tail swayed from side to side, still flicking water everywhere - not that she cared.

Behind her, Adora rolled her eyes and slung her towel around her shoulders. “You gonna start drying off, or what?”

Catra turned her head, twisting a little to look back over her shoulder at the woman standing behind her and giving her butt a little wiggle. “Thought you were going to take care of that?”

“Pfft. Who gave you that idea?”

Catra smirked, resting her chin in her palm as she watched Adora - despite her words - pick up a dry towel and step up behind her. 

It was an… interesting feeling, to say the least. Adora started safe, rubbing the towel over Catra's back and leaning over her slightly as she worked. It was soft, warm, but the way it tugged at her fur? It wasn't _bad_ , per se.

Actually, Catra was starting to like it.

She let her eyes rest, swaying gently from side to side as Adora's firm hands patted her down, reaching around to dry her belly and drawing a contented 'mrrrp' from the feline.

“Look at you, soaking up all this pampering…” Adora reached a little lower, dragging the towel _just_ above Catra's sheath. 

“O-oh…” Catra shivered, her confidence wavering for a moment as even that simple touch made her heart skip a beat, the pink tip of her cock poking out as her pulse raced. Behind her, Adora leant in, lips brushing against her ear as the blonde whispered to her.

“Don't get ahead of yourself~”

Catra bit her lip, nodding and glad Adora couldn't see how much she was blushing right now. Adora just wouldn't let up, would she? Leading her along like this, teasing her - first in the pool, now here - but she could play along. Indulge her. 

She'd have her reward by the end, after all. Oh, she'd have it…

That's if she could hold out that long, of course. Catra groaned as Adora shifted around behind her, hands and towel closing around her thigh and stroking down to her knee and up again - up, up… A sharp, involuntary intake of breath as Adora's fingers slipped up between, the towel falling away for a moment to let her _feel_ their touch - followed by a long, shuddered release as she withdrew, gently stroking her tail.

Behind her, Adora chuckled quietly at Catra's reaction and reached down to dry her foreleg, then moved to switch to her other.

Oh, it was torturous. Catra whimpered as Adore made her way up again, her leg twitching, pent up energy straining against her efforts to contain herself as Adora cooed and teased her. “A-Adora…”

Another quiet little laugh, and a kiss planted between her shoulderblades. “I know, kitty. Don't worry.”

Did she? Did Adora know how badly Catra _needed_ her - after so long, after such a long time without her, and after so much _teasing_?

Catra shivered, feeling the heat of Adora's breath on her back, warming her now-dry fur. Feeling the way her hands squeezed around her thighs, tense, anxious - just as she was.

She knew.

A quiet mewl worked its way free of her lips as Adora kissed again, lower this time. She was dry now, or at least as dry as she could get with a towel. Adora dropped it at their feet, taking a leg in each hand as she slowly crouched down, kissing lower, lower… Until she was kissing around the base of her tail, her hands sliding up _just enough_ to grip Catra's rear. Until she slipped those last few inches down, no doubt _loving_ the hungry, needy moan Catra gave her in return for her affection.

Oh, Adora knew. Adora knew _just_ how badly Catra needed her. 

“F-fuck!” Catra mewled, her legs threatening to give out as Adora pressed in, her tongue slowly working around the feline's rim. The grip on her rear steadied her, Adora humming happily as she continued.

 _This_. This was what she wanted when Adora suggested a date. Catra groaned, rocking back on her heels a little and pressing against Adora as that _wonderful_ tongue lapped at her again and again. Slowly, comfortably, her cock slipped free of her sheath, erect and beading with precum as it hung down between her legs. Adora pressed her face in, herself moaning as she pushed with her tongue. Her hands shifted, one reaffirming its grip while the other dipped down, reaching around and coming back up again to wrap around Catra's shaft.

Oh, Catra was weak for that. 

Her mewls filled the space around them, the quiet bubbling of the otherwise empty spa disturbed by their lovemaking. Adora's hand gently pumped back and forth, her usually firm grip relaxing as her fingers ran over Catra's sensitive cock. Behind, she lifted her head, smirking and planting a kiss next to Catra's tail as she admired the results of her handiwork.

“Enjoying that, kitty?”

“N-nnnaaahhh… Y-yeah…”

“Good~” Adora's hand slipped away, gently stroking up Catra's belly until it cupped her chest and her breasts there, thumbing over a nipple and eliciting a squeak even as Catra whined her complaint, her cock aching for more - she was so _close_ … “Adoraaaa…”

Behind her, Adora stood up again, guiding Catra to follow her with her hands. Of course, she let her. Let Adora kiss the top of her head as it nestled back into the taller woman's cleavage. Let her listen to her quiet gasps and whimpers as her hands wandered over her, groping wherever Catra'd let her - which was _everywhere_.

“Can't have you finishing our date _too_ early, can we?”

Oh, she was _smooth_. Catra couldn't even hate her, not when she alluded to _more_. She craved it. Needed it, more than she wanted to tell Adora off for getting her this riled up, this _close_. All she could do was tint her next pleasured mumble with a hint of frustration. 

Adora chuckled, the rumble of her chest against Catra's back somehow… reassuring? Encouraging. Whatever she had planned next, she _knew_ Catra was going to love it.

* * *

Catra whimpered, glad she had the side of the pool to lean against - and glad she'd kept her nails short today, too. 

The injustices that Adora had perpetrated today were just piling up, weren't they? All that teasing. Getting her wet, and using that as an excuse to tease her - oh, how cruel! Catra shivered, hands pausing for a moment as she settled down and backed away from that tempting precipice of her orgasm. Not yet, after all. This was certainly Adora's cruellest idea. Making her tease _herself_ \- but she'd happily agreed. All for the promise of what came next.

Catra groaned, gently stroking her cock and looking down at herself and the mess she'd made. The little bottle of lube Adora had given her was already half empty - that was plenty, wasn't it? Hopefully Adora would come back soon - enjoying herself alone like this was only serving to build her anticipation to unbearable levels. The two fingers she had inside herself gently worked, dipping down to the last knuckle again and again as she tried to imagine what might replace them. 

That was what was so cruel about this, after all. Time alone to let her imagination run _wild_. Whatever her lover had planned, it was a well-kept secret. To Catra's knowledge, they'd arrived with only themselves - she didn't even know where this little bottle had come from. So what Adora had in mind? 

She had no idea.

A quiet sigh came and went as Catra slouched back against the surprisingly comfortable rock, appreciating the warmth of the naturally heated water that radiated through it. She let her fingers slip out, blushing a little as she wondered if she'd done enough - surely, Adora couldn't have smuggled any of their _big_ toys in, could she?

The echo of a door opening and shutting shook her free of her thoughts. Catra sat up, wiping her fingers clean on the towel she was sitting on and turning her head to track the source of the noise.

The steam filling the room meant she had to endure an agonizingly long wait before she could _see_ , though. Catra's ears twitched at each soft footstep, noting the subtle - yet perceptible, to her at least - difference in her stride; each step fell further apart, as if Adora…

No. Really?

Catra shivered, the fur on her back standing on end as she desperately searched the fog with her mismatched eyes, _needing_ to confirm it. After all this time - after all those evenings spent _begging_ her, pleading with her to just _try it_..?

Her gaze locked to the faint glow that grew out of the mist. She didn't even want to _blink_ \- the fear that if she did she'd lose this _hallucination_ , lose the chance at this fantasy of hers, was too strong.

It was She-ra.

She-ra. As beautiful as she ever was - and then some. Her nude body radiated with that golden glow, her hair waving behind her in that phantom wind. 

There had been a time, though it seemed a lifetime ago now, where she'd _hated_ She-ra. The memory was all that tainted this perfect moment for Catra, but it was just that; a memory. 

She was free now. She loved Adora. And she could love She-ra too.

The Princess of Power smiled down at her, her expression warm and full of the same love Catra held - that they shared. “Hey, Catra.”

Catra didn't even know what to do with herself. Did she stand up? Reach out? Or just bask, awed by her beauty?

She hoped Adora didn't mind how much she was _into_ this right now. This was a special treat, right? She couldn't expect Adora to pull out She-ra every night after this. She needed to _savour_ this. 

Every last moment would be cherished.

She-ra stood before her now, bare save for her headdress, and a narrow band of white and gold around her thigh. Her figure was much like Adora's - it exuded _true_ strength. But now it rippled with magical power, too. Catra had seen the feats she was capable of, the raw strength that the sword imparted on her.

Strength that she felt as She-ra reached out and offered her hand, her thumb resting over the back of Catra's palm as she effortlessly lifted her to her feet. 

Strength that would be turned upon her, in the most loving, careful ways… 

She couldn't wait to feel it.

* * *

Catra trembled, her lip aching as She-ra released it again, pulling away for a moment. She wanted to lean in, to press back into the kiss, feel it just a _little_ longer… But she didn't. She let herself be cradled by her lover, watching with half lidded eyes as the blonde goddess smirked and regarded her with those sparkling blue eyes.

“I'm that good at kissing, huh?”

She offered a nod, feeling herself flush as she realized just how easy she was to read right now. 

Or maybe it was just her erection, sandwiched between them as She-ra held her. That was pretty easy to get a read on.

She-ra winked, clearly enjoying her girlfriend's embarrassment. Catra huffed, hugging herself to the princess's chest and suppressing a mewl as two wandering hands slid down to her rump, effortlessly spreading her cheeks. 

This was really happening. This was real. More vivid than any dream she'd had.

“J-hhhh…” Catra bit her lip, pressing herself into the crook of She-ra's neck to muffle her groan as she felt those fingers slip a little closer, one even tracing a gentle circle around her slicked-up rim. “J-just fuck me already…”

“Hmm… Not sure you're quite ready for me yet, kitty…” She-ra pressed her lips to the top of Catra's head, gently pushing her head down and letting her moan into her chest as she slipped a finger inside. Just one digit of hers was the rough equivalent to two of Catra's, and easily enough to elicit a _delightful_ cry from the surprised woman. 

All thoughts of protest quickly vanished as she was suddenly taken. Catra mewled, panting as she squeezed tightly into her hold - remembering not to grip with her claws, but only just. It was just a finger, but She-ra was inside her. Really, actually, inside her.

She was more than happy to accommodate her. 

Every little movement seemed to draw new sounds out of her. She-ra moved easily, thrusting slowly and rhythmically. Her hands easily supported Catra's weight as she babbled and moaned, trembling legs quickly losing the strength to support herself as she relaxed and melted into an incoherent mess of pleasure and ecstasy. Everything was just… divine. The confidence that She-ra brought was something else, the way each movement explored her a little differently, a little deeper. The way she understood her limits, what she could and couldn't do to Catra yet, until she was warmed up, until she was ready - and she'd _know_ when she was ready, Catra knew. Her body would do the talking; nothing needed to be said.

It was impossible not to relax in a situation like this - something she hadn't even known she'd needed. Catra had been here all day with Adora. They'd been here to escape, to get away from the unrelenting torrent of _work_ they both faced. But it was only here, only now, as she pressed herself up against She-ra, mushing her face into her chest, that it really seemed to pop. A long, satisfied sigh rolled from her throat as She-ra lifted her head, smirking silently to herself as she felt that last little bit of tension drain from her lover. 

Finally.

Adora knew - and so by extension so did She-ra - that Catra needed that. She'd seen the way she got worked up, the way she'd stress out over even the littlest details, the tiniest of slights. Adora was glad she could be there for her, to help her, but she'd known she needed more than just kind words and a kiss on the cheek. 

This wasn't going to solve anything. Things would only start to get better once their work was done. But here, and now? It could be forgotten. They could be their old selves again.

Catra mewled weakly as She-ra slipped a second finger in, clinging tightly as the warrior princess slowly turned them both around and sat on the smoothed-over edge of the spa pool, guiding Catra down into her lap with a few gentle movements. “Hmm… Comfortable?”

A _very_ flustered nod. Catra looked up at her, eyes half lidded as she arched her back and moaned as She-ra curled her fingers, the slight angle she took letting her rub over her prostate. That expression changed as she gently split those two digits apart, pulling out slowly to a gasping, shuddering mewl - not a single hint of pain, or discomfort. Just an overwhelming sense of satisfaction that both of them could share, albeit for differing reasons. 

“You're ready now, kitty.”

She-ra stroked over Catra's mane with her free hand, leaning down to kiss her softly as she removed the other completely. She held that kiss, letting Catra shiver and groan into it as her ass twitched and quivered with the recent memory of She-ra's presence.

Not that that was what she'd be remembering most about this evening, of course. 

Satisfied that Catra had at least a little of her sense about her again, She-ra pulled back despite the feline's weak protests. She guided her down from her lap, back onto the towel she had been laying on before. She'd half expected her to turn around and face her then, but instead found Catra with her back to her - though it was hardly an act of protest. 

Rather, a clear invitation. She-ra bit her lip as she watched Catra, sitting up on her hands and knees, tail up high in the air… And looking back at her with that _look_ on her face. 

Even she, a beacon of self-control, couldn't resist that look. 

A low, rumbling laugh rolled in her belly as she reached down, tapping the blue runestone that sat, seated in that little band around her leg. 

* * *

The Sword of Protection could take many shapes. Any she desired, if it required no more material than its original form. Some were more useful than others - a pitcher she could fill with water was of limited practical value in almost any situation she found herself in, after all. But there were forms that were _immensely_ valuable, such as this one. Ones that let her wear the Sword, hidden in plain sight. There was hardly a time now when she didn't have it on her in some form or another, always within reach even when she seemed unarmed.

And then there were other forms she rarely had use of. But to her, they were no less valuable.

Such as this.

She-ra sighed, clearing her mind for a moment and closing her eyes to make sure she got everything right. She'd spent way more time practising this than she'd needed to, though she'd never admit it. Gone were the days of spending days upon days to get even a simple shape out of it - and yet despite her mastery, she still found herself worrying.

“…Wow.”

Catra's voice snapped her out of it. She opened her eyes, looking first at the awestruck woman she called her girlfriend, and then following her gaze down, to her own crotch…

It was perfect.

She-ra couldn't help but grin as she looked back up at Catra.

“Ready to get pegged for the Honor of Grayskull?”

It was such a goofy thing to say, she thought. But fitting. Everything She-ra did was supposed to be for the Honor of Grayskull, wasn't it? And not even Light Hope could tell her what Grayskull was supposed to be. To her, everything about that was a little goofy, in an endearing way.

Still smiling, she ran her hand over the cyan blue shaft that now rose from between her legs. It was a simple shape - a slight curve, a few ridges along the back and a nice, smooth head. Nothing fancy or outlandish, though she had allowed herself the liberty of adorning the harness it was strapped into, little flourishes of gold accenting it in the form of wings and buckles.

And not too big. The look in Catra's eyes told her she would have jumped on anything she offered, but She-ra had made sure this was something the cat could handle.

Before her, Catra slumped down, her chest resting on the towel as she reached back with her hands to spread herself. She-ra found herself blushing - not just at the display, though the sight of Catra's ass, dripping with lube and practically _begging_ to be railed was appealing. No, what stunned her most was just how _committed_ to it Catra was. The flushed look on her face, those gold and blue eyes of her staring back up at her from the floor, her panted, heady breathing and the excited grin on her face… 

There wasn't a single thing on Catra's mind right now other than giving herself to her.

A little shiver ran up She-ra's spine as she bent down to pick up the half-empty bottle of lube, easily thumbing the cap off as she set to work on herself, wishing she could have stared at Catra just a little longer. 

It was an… interesting process. They'd used straps before in the bedroom, of course, but this was a rare opportunity for She-ra to really _feel_ her own strength. The toy bobbed and dipped as she stroked over it again and again, spreading the clear liquid around and slicking the shaft up for Catra. Each little movement could be felt, the base rolling, pressing against her through the crotch of the harness. Before now, the thought of using She-ra to masturbate had never even crossed her mind. Now, she had to push it out, focusing herself back on the task at hand. 

Below her, Catra mewled and whimpered, still desperately presenting herself as she watched this last little show. When She-ra was finally ready, the little bottle emptied and set aside, she finally gave her answer to that question she'd asked a few minutes ago.

“Hit me with all you got!”

She-ra smirked, quickly wiping her hands clean before reaching down. “If you say so…”

* * *

Catra let out a surprised squeak as two hands closed around her waist, easily picking her up like she was nothing. She couldn't help but try and scramble for purchase as she was lifted into the air, her legs and arms kicking weakly in the air for a moment, before She-ra hugged her to her chest and she had something solid underneath her again.

Well, 'something' was a bit of an understatement.

A little shiver ran down her spine, cumulating in a giddy twitch of her tail as she felt herself settling down on She-ra's _beautiful_ shaft, her legs spread wide enough that she could feel it nestling up between her cheeks.

Catra couldn't help but feel a _little_ nervous. But… She was with She-ra, and there was something wonderfully comfortable about that, knowing that she'd be safe, taken care of… All while being pushed so deliciously close to her limits.

“…Ready?” Even just the sound of her voice was reassuring. Catra nodded her response to the question, not daring to speak as she felt herself being lifted, smoothly rising with a hand on each side of her body. That beautifully realized shaft disappeared from view beneath her, springing up without her weight to keep it down, and then she felt herself drop a little and-

There it was. Catra groaned, tail lashing back and forth between her and her lover as her ears twitched and flicked. The pressure of the shaft's head against her rim was nearly constant here, but not overbearing - encouraging her to relax, accept it. Not _making_ her do anything.

A pleased little mewl hung in her throat for a moment as she realized this, grateful for the care shown even as she tried to coax _more_ out of She-ra, rocking her hips gently, grinding herself against that tip, relaxing just as she was being asked to…

Her little noises only paused for a moment as she was lowered a little further and allowed to take the head. Catra's eyes widened, her cheeks flushing as her breath snagged in her throat, caught by the sudden burst of sensation. When she released it a moment later, it came as a long, satisfied sigh. It felt _good._ Almost a challenge; testing her, asking her to relax, to accept its girth. But a good challenge. A challenge she could beat, _was_ beating. 

Catra kept grinding her hips, though her movement was limited, held up by She-ra like this. She'd had a taste and now she wanted more.

“Enjoying it?” It was almost a whisper. Catra's ears twitched as she caught it, her body stiffening for less than a moment before she relaxed again. She was. She was _loving it_. She just hoped that a nod would be enough to answer the question to her girlfriend's satisfaction.

Apparently it was. Catra groaned as she was lowered down again, every inch of the toy she was given slipping in easily as she went. It filled her out wonderfully, quite unlike anything else she'd tried before. Her body gently clenched around it, squeezing and twitching around the subtle texturing that ran along the top of the shaft.

More. She still wanted more.

Perhaps her panting, trembling mews tipped She-ra off. Or was it her body language? Regardless, Catra soon got her wish. Slowly, steadily, _cautiously_ , she was lowered down. Quiet gasps and groans became brighter, louder as she felt the curve of the toy, matching her needs just as the ones Adora had at Brightmoon did. Her voice peaked as she felt the tip pressing against that spot inside her, gentle pressure more than enough to make her gasp and squirm.

“Good kitty… Good kitty…” She-ra removed her hands for a moment, letting her rest in her lap and adjust to the sensation of it all. 

“Mmmrphhh…” Catra let herself lean back against her girlfriend, soaking up the warmth of her magical form and enjoying the feeling of having her head nestled in between her breasts. She found a use for her hands in stroking over herself, fingers running through the tuft of fur on her belly to reach down to her own cock. 

She-ra watched, saying nothing but resting a hand on each furred thigh while she observed Catra. 

It was obvious to the feline that she was not expected to get herself off today. But there was no harm in edging, or in letting She-ra watch her do so, and so she stroked herself, one hand on her belly while the other steadily pumped her cock. 

* * *

Catra was beautiful to watch. She-ra couldn't help but smile, her cheeks flushed pink while her eyes followed that hand, short strokes back and forth married to quiet, gasped mewls - music to her ears, and a treat for her eyes.

She let Catra have her fun. Truth be told, part of her wanted to let her cum like this, nestled together. They were as close as they could be, after all. There was something alluring about that. But Catra's idea of fun was something less pedestrian, wasn't it?

She-ra's smile grew to a smirk as Catra slowed, and then stopped herself. That hand fell away, revealing her barbed length in all its twitching, dripping glory. Anxious, desperate for release. Denied so close, how could it not be?

Clearly Catra felt it too. Her breathing came short and sharp for a few delightful moments, before she got a handle on herself and calmed again. 

“Ready?” She didn't know why she asked. Of course she was. Catra had only just begun to nod before She-ra gripped her sides again, lifting her up once more. 

She moved slowly at first, and didn't use the full length. It was all the same to her - same movements, same pressure on her entrance beneath the harness - but her focus was on Catra, and her needs. Making sure that her girlfriend didn't cum as soon as she started fucking her was important, after all.

And complete control had its benefits. She could angle her approach, fine tune the speed, and adjust the strength she used as needed while she worked to draw those wonderful noises out of Catra. If she wanted to, she could make her last all day.

She-ra tightened her grip a little, pressing her face into Catra's mane and exhaling a shuddered breath as she let the feline gently down again. It felt _good_ to push Catra down on herself like that, in a way that She-ra had never experienced before. Catra seemed to agree, her own cries echoing in She-ra's mind even as she leant back and began to repeat the motion. 

* * *

Catra had a tendency to goad Adora into going as fast and as hard as she could, once they were both warmed up. Not so here - as good as this felt, She-ra knew better. And she was patient.

Her partner, it seemed, wasn't. Catra's cries grew more desperate, pining mewls rising as she gasped and squirmed in She-ra's grip. She clenched and gripped around the shaft inside of her, desperate to milk what pleasure she could from it while She-ra kept her gentle, controlled pace. 

Catra wanted to beg. She was so perfectly close that it _hurt_. Every time She-ra moved her body she felt another burst of pleasure that she just couldn't _deal_ with - couldn't hide, or bottle up inside. She had to announce it to the world with that voice of hers, and She-ra seemed to delight in it. 

“P-please…” She never begged. She was better than that. Stronger than that.

But She-ra was stronger than she was. 

The Catra who had hated that was long gone. Today, she loved her. Worshipped her. And reaped the reward she gave in turn; as pleasure rippled through her body again and again, her elation rising with each thrust, each rise and fall in She-ra's lap…

And her request was understood loud and clear. All she'd had to do was cave in and say it.

She-ra's pace finally quickened, that strength of hers finding a use at long last. Catra's legs trembled and kicked feebly as she mewled her thanks, her senses overwhelmed as she finally came to that edge, hung there for a moment, and then plunged over the side.

It wasn't often that Catra came _this_ hard - though it seemed a given that she would for She-ra. Her whole body tensed as she was pushed down onto that wonderfully thick shaft one more time, the beginning of a moan cut off by a sudden gasp. Her balls and cock pulsed together for a moment before she suddenly ejaculated, releasing that moan now as Adora held her down and she spurted rope after rope of seed from her throbbing, aching cock. 

Most of it landed on her. If she'd had her senses about her, she might have complained. Here though, she could only squeeze her eyes shut and cry out happily as she coated her own chest and belly.

“You're doing so well, kitty…” She-ra's voice was the only thing that seemed capable of breaking through the pleasure haze that engulfed Catra's mind. She let out a quiet mewl as her orgasm began to fade, the last few spurts of semen dribbling down her shaft while She-ra's fingers kneaded and caressed her sides, stroking her. 

“Good kitty.” She-ra smiled, kissing the top of the panting, groaning feline's head before reaching around to run her finger along her twitching shaft, teasing gently at those soft barbs of hers and listening to the pleading mewl she made in response.

Part of her knew she shouldn't tease. Catra had had enough, hadn't she? But… The way she moved, the way she sounded… And the way she responded, thrusting her hips weakly to chase that finger and to grind herself on the strap… “You want more, don't you?”

“Mrrff… mhmm…”

She-ra couldn't help but smirk as Catra summoned the last of her energy for a vigorous nod. “Well, we still have a few hours left…”

She'd have to carry Catra home at the end of this, wouldn't she?

**Author's Note:**

> Here are the art credits:  
> https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1104586056718942208  
> https://twitter.com/DragonSmooches/status/1105038202958565376
> 
> You can find me on Twitter too, @DarkPritchard 
> 
> (P.S. most of this (90%~) was written before Season 2 aired, so that's my interpretation of how sword transformation worked back then. I think it still holds up!)


End file.
